


Who Knew Johnny Was So Good?

by deadlylemons



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, NSFW, ahahaha wow johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would ya keep it quiet?! Me and Soda don’t want to hear Johnny screwin’ the daylights out of ya, Pony!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Johnny Was So Good?

“Johnny! Ah! Right there…!” I moaned, lifting my hips so Johnny could get better access. “Ponyboy… Ah!” He pounded me, hard. God, who knew Johnny was this good? I felt a knot coil in my lower stomach. Oh it felt so good, I was seeing stars. “J-Johnny!” I practically screamed, moving my ass back against him. He grunted, thrusting as hard as he could into me. The was a few bangs on the door. We both froze, my erection dripping onto the sheets. “Would ya keep it quiet?! Me and Soda don’t want to hear Johnny screwin’ the daylights out of ya, Pony!” We both blushed. We couldn’t help the fact, we were like animals in heat. Johnny started moving again, picking up pace quickly. I was a panting mess, biting the pillow to keep my moans in. “J-Johnny…. F-Fuck!” He was pumping my dick. Oh, this was too much. I’m not going to la— I screamed. “JOHNNY!” I came hard into his hand, and on the sheets. I could feel Johnny jolt, and come inside me. “Ponyboy…!” He quickly pulled out, and zipped his jeans up. “I love you, Johnnycakes…” He smiled, and kissed the back of my neck. “I love you too, Ponyboy…”


End file.
